Confused Love?
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra comes back after 5yr and Grimmjow is very happy, he never got a chance to confess his love before he left. but some one is preventing that forom happening, and thats Ichigo he like Grimmjow but Grimmjow loves Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra is confused.
1. Chapter 1

Shit, shit, shit…..Grimmjow was running down the hall trying to get to his class on time; He turned the corner and ran right into somebody; he staggered back, he was going to say sorry but he didn't have time. Before he kept running he took a look at the person he nearly killed. Wait a minute; he stopped suddenly taking another look.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said with a wide smile on his face, he held out his hands to help the smaller boy up.

The boy looked smirking, "Grimmjow", he said.

"Man, where the hell have ya been all these years", Grimmjow asked, he looked the same 5yrs has gone by since he'd seen his childhood friend.

Ulquiorra just sighed "Grimmjow why do you insist on asking questions you know the answer to", Ulquiorra asked with an irritated tone.

Grimmjow only smiled bigger, "Because I know it annoys the crap out of you", he said, patting Ulquiorra silky black hair, he remembered he used to do this when they were little. He loves the feeling of the softness against his calloused hands.

Ulquiorra was irritated but his eyes were saying something else. "Well if you honestly want to know, my parents moved back here a couple of days ago, but they will be leaving soon", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow smiled disappeared..."So that mean you're going to move again", Grimmjow asked disappointment filling his voice.

Ulquiorra looked up, Grimmjow was still the old Grimmjow except he was way more muscular and tan.

"No, my parents let me stay here, I told I didn't want to move anymore", Ulquiorra said with a small smile.

Grimmjow sighed relieved that he didn't have to move again. The bell rung…

"Shit", Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said at the same time. They both looked at each other….nothing changed between them at all they thought.

Ulquiorra just blushed a little before walking towards his classroom, with Grimmjow following.

They both reached their classroom; luckily the teacher wasn't even there yet.

Ulquiorra being new didn't know where to sit…Grimmjow saw this and waved him over to a group of people in the back.

Ulquiorra wasn't good with big crowds at all, he just felt uncomfortable, as he approached he saw Nel Grimmjow's sister. She saw him and the next thing ya know he was suffocating.

"Ooooo Ulquiorra why didn't tell me you were coming back, Ooooo I missed you soooo much", Nel screeched.

"N...Nel I can't breathe can you let go", Ulquiorra said.

"Oops im sorry", she said, she backed up a bit while I caught my breath. Nel has changed a lot she was taller now, her hair grown and it was more green than blue.

"Nice to see you again Nel", Ulquiorra said.

"Jeez Nel that was uncalled for", Grimmjow said with a frown in his face, his sister sometimes was to hyper.

"Well excuse me if I hadn't seen my best friend in over 5 yrs., and why didn't you tell me he was here", she yelled.

"Oi don't fucking yell at me, I just ran into him in the hall", Grimmjow yelled back.

Ulquiorra was just staring in amazement at how they still fought like this, jeez how tiresome. He felt people staring at him, god this is awkward.

Grimmjow saw how Ulquiorra was starting to get uncomfortable; he knew that he hated big crowds so he introduced the group to him.

"Okay, okay Nel chill the hell out how about we introduced are self", He said irritated

Nel smiled brightly "ohh yah I forgot", she exclaimed

She turned to a girl with blonde hair and dark skin who was reading a book "This is Tia", she said. The girl looked up said hi and went back to her book.

She looked like she could kill anybody if she wanted Ulquiorra thought.

"This is Rukia", Nel said. She looked up "Hi it's nice to meet you Ulquiorra", she said with a smile

"Likewise", Ulquiorra answered. He liked everybody so far but then Grimmjow jumped in

"Aaannnd this idiot over here", Grimmjow said punching the kid with orange hair "Is Ichigo".

Ulquiorra look over at him….he didn't like him at all. Something about those brown eyes looked deceiving but he didn't say anything about it.

"Sup", Ichigo said, he looked Ulquiorra up and down, and he was cute but not cuter than Grimmjow and since they knew each other well, he had to make sure Ulquiorra stayed away from HIS Grimmjow.

"Hey", Ulquiorra said. As he said this the teacher walked in; apologizing about how he was late.

They all took their seats Tia sitting next to Nel and well Ichigo was going to sit next to Grimmjow like always did but a certain someone sat there.

Who the hell does he think he is; Ichigo just took an empty seat behind them.

"Grimmjow you sure i can sit here", Ulquiorra asked, he knew this was Ichigo's seat, and he saw the way he reacted when he sat in his seat.

But Grimmjow being Grimmjow was dense as a log as said it wasn't a big deal…so I sat down. And the whole time class it felt like someone was staring daggers at his back.

Great Ulquiorra thought, Ichigo's is one of those types…..possessive

**1****ST**** CHAPTER BONZIIIIIIII! =D mmmk you all know the deal REVIEW** PLEASE **REVIEW**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, finally, Ulquiorra thought to himself. He was getting tired of Ichigo giving him death glares. Grimmjow on the other hand was happy as can be, he was saying things about how they all used to go to the park and play. Ulquiorra was kind of surprised he actually remembered those times before he moved away.

The five of them where walking up to the roof top to have their lunch. Ulquiorra was relieved he didn't have to go in that cafeteria, it was always hot and crowded….and very loud.

Grimmjow opened the door, and walked out into the sunlight. It felt good outside, it was only September you would think it would be cold, but it's not.

"It feel really nice out today", Grimmjow said, as he walked to the over and sat down.

Everyone sat down at took their lunches out except Ulquiorra, Grimmjow looked over at him.

"Ulquiorra ya not eating", he asked his voice filled with concern. Ulquiorra looked up.

"No, im not hungry", Ulquiorra said looking over at Grimmjow; he was always concerned about him since he didn't eat as much as he should.

"Jeez, if you don't anything you're gonna die, so here you can have mine", he said as he held out his lunch.

"Grimmjow I already told you im not hungry", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow was getting irritated he remembered the last time Ulquiorra got like this a long time ago; they had a picnic but he didn't eat anything and after that they played hide and go seek. They couldn't find Ulquiorra so he and Nel started to worry, when they found him he was passed out behind a bush…and since then Grimmjow always made sure that he ate something.

So it was kind of the same situation, and he didn't want Ulquiorra passing out anywhere, so he pulled out a piece of teriyaki chicken out of his boxed lunch with chopsticks.

Ulquiorra looked over at what Grimmjow was doing…he was not about to feed him.

"Grimmjow you are n-He was cut because Grimmjow shoved the chicken in his mouth.

Nel and Ichigo started to laugh, but Tia just looked up and smiled.

"Grimmjow you're going to kill him", Nel said giggling again.

"Oh yah", Grimmjow pulled out the chopsticks with a huge smirk on his face. He looked at Ulquiorra who blushing like mad, he was obviously mad.

Im going to fucking kill him, Ulquiorra thought he swallowed the food and glared at Grimmjow before getting up and head back towards the door.

Grimmjow realizing that he was leaving got up and hurried over to him to apologize.

Ichigo saw this and stopped laughing; he hated that kid more and more. He was practically taking all the attention from him, he going to teach him a lesson in his next class.

"Hey come Ulqi, ya know I didn't mean to", Grimmjow said trying to get Ulquiorra to stay.

Ulquiorra was blushing and looking down at his feet, he was really embarrassed right now. Nel and Ichigo were laughing at him. He even saw Tia smiled and that just made him even more embarrassed.

Grimmjow was feeling sorry; he didn't mean to embarrass him at all he was just worried.

"Ulquiorra im really sorry I didn't mean to, I was…just concerned that's all", Grimmjow said looking away with a slight blush on his face. God he sounded like a little girl.

Ulquiorra looked up and saw the faint blush Grimmjow had…how cute; wait a minute…._cute?_

He opened his mouth to say something but the bell rung, great.

Nel, Tia, and Ichigo got up and headed to the door, Ulquiorra moved out the way so they could get through, but Ichigo stayed behind.

Grimmjow gave him a look before going down the steps…"what are ya doing", he asked.

Ichigo gave him a huge smile, "Since me and Ulquiorra here have gym together I guess we could walk together", he said with a smile.

Bullshit Ulquiorra thought, he was up to something and he knew it; but Ulquiorra just stood there.

"Oh, kay whatever, I got computer but we all got art right", Grimmjow asked.

"Yep we'll meet with yall there", Ichigo said.

Grimmjow don't leave me here with this asshole, Ulquiorra thought to himself; he felt like something bad was going to happen.

As Grimmjow walked down the remaining step, leaving Ulquiorra there;

Ulquiorra was NOT going to stay on a roof with Ichigo he could obviously tell that Ichigo hated him. So he started down the steps, it wasn't until he was on the fifth step that Ichigo pushed him; his arm hitting the sixth step pretty hard.

It was only 3 steps that he fell down on but it hurt pretty bad, he was going to say something but Ichigo picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I want you to stay away from Grimmjow", Ichigo hissed in Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra's arm hurt but he couldn't help but smirk at that, ichigo saw this, and he shoved him against the wall on his bad arm; Ulquiorra wanted to scream from the pain but he wouldn't give Ichigo the satisfaction.

"What's so funny", he asked anger in his voice. Ulquiorra just sighed at Ichigo's stupidity.

"Honestly, you want me to stay away from him, when I know him since we were little", Ulquiorra said no emotion on his face. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and twisted it painfully, then he switched the position on the wall, now he was the one in front of Ichigo.

"And don't you dare touch me again", Ulquiorra said dangerously. With that he headed to the gym, it didn't matter though he was already late as it is.

Ichigo got up and headed to the gym as well, he was going to get Ulquiorra for that.

DURING GYM

Ulquiorra waited until everybody was out of the locker room to change. He was just too uncomfortable to undress in from of people.

He walked out; as he did the gym teacher was talking about how were all going outside to play baseball. Ulquiorra just leaned on a nearby wall, slightly wincing at his arm; at of all sports we had to go play baseball, he didn't favor being out in the sun long.

The teacher blew the whistle and we all walked onto the field, Ulquiorra headed straight for outfield like hell he was trying to be up there by Ichigo; he would probably throw the bat at me. Speak of the devil, Ichigo walked up with a bat in his hand; he spotted Ulquiorra in the outfield and winked.

Did he just wink at me, Ulquiorra thought to himself?

The pitcher threw the ball and Ichigo hit it, Ichigo was running, but his eyes were looking at him…What is his problem? Ulquiorra thought to himself, Ichigo then pointed up…What?

Ulquiorra looked up and saw the ball flying right to him, hitting him on the head hard. He fell on his side knocked out completely… That fucking bastard he thought before blackness confined him.

The teacher blew the whistle he told Ichigo to take him to the nurse; Ichigo didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. He was dragging Ulquiorra around the corner when he came to, and when he realized who was carrying him…

"Get the fuck away from me", Ulquiorra yelled, moving out Ichigo's grasp.

"Hey don't fucking yell at me, I was just helping your scrawny ass", Ichigo hissed.

"If you hadn't hit me with that ball, maybe you wouldn't have to help me", Ulquiorra yelled back

Ulquiorra couldn't figure out this guy. What was he getting from all this? What the point?

"Listen I don't have time for crap", Ulquiorra said as he walked towards the nurse's office.

Ichigo just stood there, did this little prick walk away from him, he was going to go after him but the bell rung…got lucky, he said to himself.

IN ART

"Nel, have you seen Ulqi", Grimmjow asked, he wasn't here yet.

Ichigo just smirked to himself, he's probably still at the nurse.

"No I haven't seen him around", Nel said, she stopped painting "Ichigo you had class with have you seen him"?

"Huh, nope haven't seen the pric—um Ulquiorra anywhere", Ichigo said avoiding eye contact

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, he was standing right next to him, and he could tell that he was lying.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it when Ulquiorra walked over with a bandage around his left arm.

"What the hell happened to you", Grimmjow asked concern written all over his face. He was looking all over me, checking for bruises or anything else.

"Grimmjow I'm fine", Ulquiorra said he walked over and sat down next to Nel who looking at him with concern to.

Ichigo just sat there with a smirk on his face; hope the little fucker passes out he thought to himself.

Grimmjow asked again how his arm got sprained like that…Ulquiorra looked over at Ichigo…Ichigo stared back his eyes daring to say anything that happened on the stairs.

Ulquiorra just answered…"I fell during gym, that's all so stop worrying", Ulquiorra said; he was starting to get a headache from where he was hit in the head with baseball.

Grimmjow could tell something was wrong with his Ulqi…hold on a minute he's not _HIS _Ulqi…well not yet. Grimmjow needed to tell Ulquiorra what he thought about him, I mean he liked Ulquiorra for a long time. Okay it's final im going to invite Ulquiorra and tell him how I feel, no backing out. Grimmjow smiled victoriously at his thoughts.

Ichigo looked over and saw this; he was staring at Ulquiorra who still had his head (snoring a little) down. If Grimmjow was thinking about him, he would have to go after him 1st; good thing this is there last class.

Nel looked over at Grimmjow who was smiling and staring intently at Ulquiorra; she leaned over and whispered.

"Grimmjow I hope you're not thinking of pervy things about Ulquiorra", she said.

Grimmjow stopped smiling and replaced it with a frown

"No the hell im not, im actually well", Grimmjow said well he was trying to say…he started to blush.

Nel saw this and smiled…"Come Grimm, you can tell me anything im your sister", she said. She didn't like how Grimmjow got all flustered because Grimmjow doesn't do that let alone blush…only if Ulquiorra is around.

Grimmjow just sighed before answering…"Mom's not going to be home tonight right"? He asked. Nel shook her head yes. "Come on tell me what's bothering you", Nel shouted.

Grimmjow winced at her yelling everybody was looking at them now. He took her arm and hauled her to the back of the room so no one would hear him.

"Im going to invite Ulquiorra over", Grimmjow said with a blush on his face, why is it so hard to say this he thought.

"Ooooo a sleepover like the old times", Nel exclaimed. Grimmjow could be surprised on how stupid his sister could be.

"No you dumbass, im going to tell him how I feel", Grimmjow said angrily.

"It's about time", Nel said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait you knew", Grimmjow asked surprised.

"Of course I knew _dumbass _I see the way you look at him", Nel said "And I will help you to", she said

"How"? Grimmjow asked.

"You'll see", Nel said as she walked back over to her seat.

Ichigo was wondering what they were talking about…whatever. The bell rang which woke Ulquiorra from his sweet nap. Ichigo walked out the room but he leaned against the wall to wait for Grimmjow. He said by to Nel as she walked off with Tia.

Ulquiorra grabbed his bag and was going to head to the door when Grimmjow grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You want something"? Ulquiorra asked. He noticed the slight blush on Grimmjow's face

"Ulquiorra do you…want to… come over"? Grimmjow asked his face completely red.

Ulquiorra was surprised that he was inviting him over, same old Grimmjow; he just smiled

"Sure what time", Ulquiorra asked.

"Don't worry I'll come get you, you moved back into your old house right", Grimmjow asked a smile on his face.

"Yah, I guess I see you then", Ulquiorra said as he walked to the door, he passed Ichigo on the way out; but he didn't say anything.

Ichigo saw Ulquiorra leave but he didn't say anything; minute later Grimmjow came out. He grabbed him by the arm and carried him off into the bathroom.

"Ichigo what the hell-he was interrupted by Ichigo's lips on his. Ichigo started to unbuckle Grimmjow's pants.

"Ichigo w…wait…stop", Grimmjow stuttered.

Ichigo broke the kiss…"I love you", he said

Get off me", Grimmjow tried

"No I love you, Ichigo pulled down Grimmjow's pants and boxers…now he was exposed.

"Hey quit, don't—ahhhh….ahhhh

"You like it don't you",

"N….No I don't, stop gets off me.

"ICHIGO GET THE HELL OFF ME", Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo instantly stopped, he realized what he was doing; "G…Grimmjow im sorry".

Grimmjow pulled his pants back up and walked towards the door.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR

Ulquiorra forgot his jacket in the art room, when heard the moaning coming from the bathroom…what the hell. He put an ear to the door…Grimmjow? Ichigo?

No way…he thought Grimmjow still liked him…is this why ichigo wanted him to stay away from Grimmjow? Because there were dating? But then why would he invite him over? Was it just a get together like old time after all?

Ulquiorra felt sick now, his head started to pound again. He couldn't take it he walked off, forgetting his jacket again. He felt liking crying but he wouldn't because he didn't want to break his mask, so he walked home. Not looking up not talking to anybody.

IN THE BATHROOM

Grimmjow walked out his bathroom without another word to Ichigo; he saw a flash of raven hair turning the corner…Ulquiorra? Shit did he here that…no he couldn't have…he hoped not. On the other hand Ichigo was on the bathroom floor trying to figure out how his plan had go so wrong, he just wanted to confess; but his hormones wanted to confess inside of him **(if you catch my drift). **

_Perfect, now Grimmjow hates me…fucking Hormones._

**AWW poor ichigo ~tear~ =] wonder what's going to happen? I bet you do =D. well anyways REVIEW YOU GUYS PLEASE. =}**


	3. Chapter 3

Ulquiorra was walking home; he was pissed off at Grimmjow. It's crazy because he felt like he was going to cry a couple of minutes ago; and what's worse that he invited him over to, he should just call and tell he can't come, but then what would Nel say, if this was get together for real; she would probably really sad if he didn't go.

He stopped and closed his eyes, what was he going to do. He liked Grimmjow a lot, but if him and ichigo are going out then what was Ulquiorra to Grimmjow. Was he just an old friend or was he more than that. He just sighed and kept walking to house, he'll figure all this out later he thought to himself.

MEANWHILE

"HE DID WHAT"? Nel screamed, Grimmjow just told her what happened in the bathroom with Ichigo, and she was beet red.

"How could say something like that"? Nel said she was pacing back in forth in the living room, she getting worked about this.

Grimmjow just sat there not knowing what to do exactly, he had to go get Ulquiorra in a couple of hours; he needed a plan to straighten all this out.

"Nel, what am I supposed to do, Ulquiorra overheard that", Grimmjow said looking up at his sister.

Nel looked over at Grimmjow; he looked like he was going to have breakdown…then an idea popped into her head.

"I GOT A PLAN", Nel screamed, she ran out the living room and came back with her phone to her ear.

"Nel what ar-"Hush im on the phone", she said.

"Hello"

"Tia, I need to come over ASAP", Nel said

"Why, Nel im studying", she said with a sigh.

"Please, it involves Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, and bring some of your dad microchip thingy's and all that good stuff", Nel exclaimed. (A/N Tia's dad is a CEO)

As much as Tia didn't want to get up from studying, she secretly did like the gossip and relationship with those to so…

"Okay fine, I'll be over in a couple of minutes", Tia said as she hung up the phone.

"Nel, what was that about", Grimmjow asked

"Grimm when Ulqi gets here where are you going to go", she asked.

"To my room I guess", Grimmjow said.

"Great, now all we go to do is wait for Tia", Nel with a smirk on her face.

"Nel, what is going, what are you trying to do", Grimmjow asked; he didn't like the smirk on his sisters face like that.

"Will ya hush, im helping", Nel. The doorbell rang.

'"Perfect, now my plan is into effect", Nel shouted as she ran to the door to open it.

Tia walked into the living room with a bag full of stuff…"What is all that", Grimmjow asked.

"Never mind that, just come on", Nel as she walked up the stairs to Grimmjow's room;

With everybody in the room Nel and Tia explained their plan to Grimmjow; Nel was going to talk to Grimmjow through a little microchip in his ear; and he had an audio chip on his shirt so they could here everything. While Tia set up all the audio and cameras so they can watch.

After they finished talking and setting up the cameras Nel shooed him to go get Ulquiorra while they made sure everything is in his place.

ON THE ROAD

Grimmjow was driving to Ulquiorra's when he heard Nel's voice in his ear.

"Grimmjow can you hear me", she asked through the microchip

"Yah I can here ya loud and clear", he said.

"Good did you get Ulqi yet", she asked

"Yah im pulling up to his house right now, so be quiet and just listen", he said.

Grimmjow got out the car and walked up the step to Ulquiorra's porch; he took a breath and rang the doorbell. He started to tap his foot, god he was nervous.

Ulquiorra answered the door, hoping and praying that it wasn't Grimmjow…so much for that.

"Sup, Ulqi", Grimmjow said with a nervous smile.

"Hey", Ulquiorra said, he saw that Grimmjow was tapping foot…

"What are you nervous for"? Ulquiorra asked he knew that anytime Grimmjow started to tap his foot he was nervous.

"W…What, why would be nervous" Grimmjow asked, he immediately stopped tapping his foot.

"Never mind", Ulquiorra said as he walked out the door, and headed down the step.

Grimmjow mentally cursed himself, now he already unsettled Ulquiorra and they weren't even at his house yet. Grimmjow just sighed and headed down the step to, he unlocked the car door.

AT THE HOUSE NOW

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were sitting; his room was much cleaner than he expected. The wall were a light blue and white, he had a kind size bed in the corner a huge TV, and a desk on the other side of the room; everything in their looked and smelled like Grimmjow. They were on the floor talking about old times; Grimmjow thought something was wrong with Ulquiorra because he kept spacing out while they were talking. He started to freak, he didn't how to approach. Should he ask him what's wrong? Or should he just ignore it?

"Grimmjow",

The microchip buzzed in his ear…its Nel. He made sure Ulquiorra was looking at him.

"Nel, I don't know what the hell im doing, he keeps spacing out likes he thinking or something", Grimmjow whispered.

"Just ask him what's wrong, duh", Nel, jeez sometimes she thinks Grimmjow could be a huge jackass.

"But i—"GRIMMJOW JUST DO IT", Nel yelled.

Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow who was wincing…what is his problem. Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who was staring at like he just lost his mind. He blushed.

"Are you okay", Ulquiorra asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing", Grimmjow said.

"Whatever", Ulquiorra before getting up to leave…

IN NEL'S ROOM

"Grimmjow you dumbass say something don't let him walk off like that", Nel said. Nel was in the room with Tia watching the whole thing on a little screen, what was he thinking. She sipped the water she had in her hand.

GRIMMJOW'S ROOM

"Wait a minute, where are you going", Grimmjow ask.

"To the bathroom", was Ulquiorra said before walking out the door.

Grimmjow watched him leave…Shit now he's mad.

IN NEL'S ROOM

"Grimmjow what did you do", Nel screamed.

"I didn't do anything, I was just following what you said", Grimmjow yelled back.

Nel just sighed in frustration "Grimmjow he probably thinking about what happened between you and Ichigo, you're going to explain to him what happened", Nel said

"No way in hell, I brought him here to confess not make him even more mad than he already is", Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow just do it", Nel said she brought the glass of water to her mouth but it slipped from her hand and crashed landed on the little screen.

"Shit", she said.

"Nel, hey what's going on", Nel

G….Grimmjow can you hear me" Shit, "Nel what happened", Tia said as she walked in. Nel sighed, "I spilled water all over the thing, did you bring any extra's", Nel asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry that's the only one brought.

Sorry Grimmjow, your gonna have to tell Ulquiorra without my help, Nel thought to herself.

IN GRIMMJOW'S ROOM

"Nel", Grimmjow said he took to the earpiece out, piece of crap he thought. Great;

"Now I have to explain what happened to Ulquiorra myself, but before that he has to confess then explain." Grimmjow said out loud

"Explain what", Ulquiorra asked as he walked in the room closing the door behind him.

Shit, Grimmjow thought, well here goes nothing.

"Ulquiorra, I gotta tell you something, well more like confess", Grimmjow said; he was blushing his face was bright red.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe what was happening was Grimmjow confessing his love to him; he was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice that Grimmjow was in front of him, there nosing nearly touching(well until now).

"Ulquiorra I…I love you, a lot", Grimmjow said as he looked in to Ulquiorra's eyes the beautiful green eyes.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say he was just shocked at what Grimmjow just said to him. Grimmjow seeing how Ulquiorra was as shocked at what he said took the matters into his own hands.

He leaned in closer and kissed Ulquiorra right on the lips, making the smaller one fall on his back.

It took a couple of minutes before Ulquiorra could register what was happening to him, he turned his face to the side a blush forming on his face…"Why are you doing this", he asked

"Ulqi what are you talking about", Grimmjow said, hovering over Ulquiorra's small body; what was he getting at.

"Why are you doing this when you're going out with ichigo", Ulquiorra yelled; he was feeling very frustrate, great now he was crying.

Grimmjow got off of Ulquiorra but he stayed on his back.

"Ulquiorra I am not going out with ichigo", Grimmjow said anger clearly written over his face.

"But I heard you in the bathroom, so stop lying", Ulquiorra said, another tear slipping from his eye.

Grimmjow just sighed; he's got it all backwards. "Ulquiorra that not true, he came onto me in the bathroom after art he told me he loved me", Grimmjow explained.

Grimmjow saw the shock on Ulquiorra's face, "Really", Ulquiorra asked wiping a tear from his face.

Grimmjow patted Ulquiorra's head "Yes really". Ulquiorra gave him a small smile, "Im sorry, for accusing you", Ulquiorra said looking down.

Now he was embarrassed again for the third time today, Grimmjow just smirked and lifted Ulquiorra's chin…"You're just too adorable", he said.

Ulquiorra was going to say something but Grimmjow pulled him into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue on the bottom of Ulquiorra's lip asking for entrance. Ulquiorra parted his lips just slightly to let Grimmjow's tongue intrude his mouth.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra back on the floor; Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck pulling him closer.

They were having a blissful moment when Grimmjow's phone rang; but he kept on kissing Ulquiorra;

Ulquiorra on the hand heard Grimmjow phone, so he broke the kiss and told him to answer it; Grimmjow growled for being interrupted…

"Hello"

"Grimmjow, mom is almost home", Nel said

"What already but its only 10:00", Grimmjow exclaimed

"I just got off the phone with her, she getting off early, so unless you want mom to find out you better get Ulquiorra out of here", Nel said and she hung up the phone.

"Danmit, Ulquiorra you have to go before my mom gets here", Grimmjow said as he got up off the floor

"Wait, your mom doesn't know your gay", Ulquiorra asked getting up as well.

"No, see my dad is gay and that's why there divorced and she pretty much hates him", Grimmjow said sadly, it wasn't his fault that his father was gay, he just is.

"Oh, well I don't want to get you in trouble so I'll go", Ulquiorra said, he forgot that all parents don't except their children being gay.

"Okay", Grimmjow said

Grimmjow walked Ulquiorra to the door, with Nel and Tia behind. Ulquiorra opened but soon as he opened it Grimmjow pulled him into another kiss, Grimmjow broke the kiss because Nel gasped as so did Tia and Ulquiorra was looking outside the door.

What's with everybody, Grimmjow thought, he looked over to the door…"Mom"?

**END OF CHAPTER 3 =] THIS IS SUCH A CLIFFHANGER YAH I KNOW, I COULDN'T HELP BUT LEAVE IT LIKE THIS =]. No worries though I will definitely upload the next chapter today =D**

**Oh don't FoRgEt To ReViEw ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

"M…Mom", Grimmjow stuttered. "Would you listen to me please", Grimmjow asked

"WHAT, I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN TO YOU HOW DISSAPOINTED I AM", Grimmjow's mother yelled.

They were all sitting in the living on the couch, but Tia left not wanting to get into a family feud.

Grimmjow was sitting next to Ulquiorra who had his head down the whole time, and Nel was behind the couch leaning over it.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, ITS PROBABLY YOUR FATHER'S FAULT, HE GAVE YOU THE WRONG IDEA", she yelled

"MOM", Grimmjow yelled

"This has nothing to do with dad", Grimmjow said looking his mother in the eye.

His mother stopped her ranting and scrunched up her face in disgust. "I want him out", she said looking over Ulquiorra.

"Stop changing the subject, and he's not going anywhere", Grimmjow shouted

"Mom this is who I am, okay if you don't like it than oh well", Grimmjow said

"Well, then I don't want you in my house, you always did acted like your disgusting father", she said.

Nel walked over to her mother and slapped her right across the face…

"How dare you say something like, that is your son, and if he's not staying then im leaving", Nel said

She went walked up the stairs to her room, to go pack, she would just stay at Tia's for the rest of the year.

"Mom, im leaving", Grimmjow said he grabbed Ulquiorra by the hand and went upstairs… a couple minutes later he had a suitcase in his hands. He walked towards the door… "I love you mom", Grimmjow said.

"You're not welcome back in this house", was all she said before walking into the kitchen.

Grimmjow just sighed before walking out the door.

A CAR RIDE TO ULQI'S HOUSE LATER

Ulquiorra walked up to his house and unlocked the door; on the way there it started to rain, so now they are soaking wet.

They both walked into the house, Ulquiorra walked to the kitchen to fix some hot chocolate, while Grimmjow sat there on the floor with his head in his hands. Ulquiorra knew what he was trying to do…Grimmjow didn't like crying so when he felt like he was going to, he put his head in his hands.

Same old Grimmjow;

Ulquiorra walked from the kitchen to the living room and sat in front of Grimmjow.

"You can cry you know", he said.

"I…Im not crying", Grimmjow said, his voice cracking a little.

"Grimmjow, anybody that just got kicked out their own house would cry, so go ahead", Ulquiorra said calmly.

Grimmjow looked up, a tear rolling down his cheek; he laid his head on Ulquiorra's chest and cried.

"Don't you dare tell anybody about this", Grimmjow said as he wiped the rest of the tears from his face.

Ulquiorra smiled, Grimmjow always acted like a huge bad boy, but he's really just a huge cat (he just wants to be loved, and he very affectionate).

"And you tell me not to bottle up my emotions", Ulquiorra said as he got up to get his hot chocolate.

"Yah, Yah", Grimmjow said as he followed him to the kitchen. "Still love hot chocolate huh"? Grimmjow asked with a smirk on his face. He knew about Ulquiorra's obsession with chocolate.

Ulquiorra blushed, he couldn't help it if he likes hot chocolate, he thought to himself.

"Yes, I still like it, obviously", Ulquiorra as he drank his hot chocolate.

Grimmjow just watched him; Ulquiorra was beautiful as ever, he saw that he had a milk mustache. He walked over to him.

He held up his thumb and wiped it off; his thumb brushing over his top lip. He looked at Ulquiorra who was looking up at Grimmjow; he leaned into Ulquiorra's ear.

"Want to finish what we started", he asked his breath tickling Ulquiorra's ear. Grimmjow saw his body shudder at the feeling.

Ulquiorra set down his cup, and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and brought him down to his face. "Only if you want to", Ulquiorra said, he started to play with Grimmjow's silky blue hair.

Damn, Grimmjow thought Ulquiorra could turn somebody on…a lot.

To answer his question, he kisses Ulquiorra passionately slipping his tongue right into his sweet mouth; it tasted like chocolate.

Ulquiorra moaned into Grimmjow's mouth, he was starting to get hard, and quick.

Grimmjow pulled away and laid his head on Ulquiorra's small shoulder…"I love you", he said.

Ulquiorra just smiled "I love you to", Ulquiorra said…Grimmjow? ~snore~…

The hell did he just fall asleep on my shoulder, Ulquiorra thought to himself. He pushed Grimmjow off of him, and he crashed to the floor his snoring getting louder. Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes, and to think I was going to invite you to sleep in my bed.

"You can sleep out here for all I care", Ulquiorra said as he walked to his bed to go to sleep.

**Well the cold-hearted Ulquiorra came to visit in this chapter, poor Grimmjow he's wet and cold and Ulquiorra made him sleep on the floor.**

**Ulquiorra- I didn't make him do anything, you're the author**

**So, I can make you 2 do anything ~evil smile~**

**Grimmjow – If you hurt my Ulqi**

**Rolls eyes ~Scratches Grimmjow behind his ear~**

**Grimmjow- ~purrs~**

**Good kitty**

**Ulquiorra- Grimmjow you backstabber…..anyway Review…Trash**

**Not nice Ulquiorra!**

**Ur gonna pay for that in the next chapter**

**Ulquiorra-wahhhhhh! **

**REVIEW =D**


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow woke up, he noticed that he was on the floor, and he was wet. "What the hell", he said. His body was soar for sleeping the ground last night. How did he end up on the floor…Grimmjow thought about it for a minute. Oh yah I fell asleep on Ulquiorra's shoulder…that bastard.

Grimmjow had to think of a plan to get him back, he looked around the kitchen and spotted a bag of flour. He looked back over at the cabinet where the hot chocolate mix was; Grimmjow smirked he walked over the flour and put it on the edge of the cabinet. If he's open's this, it will surely fall on his head.

Couples minute passed and Ulquiorra walked into the kitchen.

"Had fun, sleeping on the floor last night Grimmjow", he asked with a small smile on his face.

Grimmjow who had a huge smile on his face…"Yep sure did", Grimmjow said as he waited for Ulquiorra to go closer to the cabinet.

Ulquiorra noticed this and asked,

"What are you smiling for",

"No reason, just feel like smiling", Grimmjow answered "Hey, you still drink hot chocolate in the morning", Grimmjow ask, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Ulquiorra walked over to the cabinet and put his hand on the handle, but he stopped to answer Grimmjow's question.

"Yah, I do", Ulquiorra said, as he pulled on the handle which made the flour fall on his head.

Grimmjow was laughing so hard he fell out the chair…"That's…what you get ~laugh~ for making me sleep on the floor", Grimmjow said as held his stomach still laughing.

Ulquiorra on the other hand was covered in flour, and he did not find anything amusing about this. Realizing where his hand was, he took out the chocolate mix and opened; He hated wasting his sweet chocolate, but this would be worth it, he thought.

He walked over to Grimmjow who still on the floor laughing, but he stopped when he saw Ulquiorra hovering over him with something in his hands…chocolate mix…he wouldn't dare.

"C….Come Ulqi I was just kidding", Grimmjow said, he didn't like the evil glint in his lovers eyes.

"Really", was Ulquiorra said before he dumped the whole thing onto Grimmjow head.

He couldn't help but giggle after that, I mean he was covered, brown speck all over his face and his hair.

"You little", Grimmjow said, he got and picked up the fallen flour bag, it still had some in it…perfect. Grimmjow reached in and got a handful and threw at Ulquiorra, it hit him right in the face.

Ulquiorra wiped his face, reached for his chocolate mix and grabbed a handful and threw at Grimmjow which hit him in the face. Ulquiorra smiled victoriously, but Grimmjow was mad; however he was surprised to see Ulquiorra smile a real one.

Their eyes met both of their hands in their bags; they each waited for the other to move…soon they were having a food fight in the kitchen. Chocolate against Flour; but somehow they both ended on the floor laughing. Grimmjow was on top of Ulquiorra; Ulquiorra reached up his hand to throw flour in his face but the way Grimmjow was staring at him.

"W...What", Ulquiorra asked his voice failing him

"You look beautiful when you smile", Grimmjow said

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes…"Yah right", he said, he tried to get up but Grimmjow pinned him down.

"No, you really do", Grimmjow said with all seriousness.

This made Ulquiorra blush; no one had ever said anything like that to him before.

"T…Thanks Grimm- Ulquiorra was interrupted with Grimmjow's lips on his. If Grimmjow was going to do that, he could at least warn him. But he wasn't complaining he loved the way Grimmjow kissed; so gentle and soft.

They pulled apart; Grimmjow had a smirk on his face. Ulquiorra looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Why was he stopping Ulquiorra thought to himself, he was already put in the mood; they might as well go all the way.

"Why'd you stop", Ulquiorra asked breathlessly putting arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him down lower.

Ulquiorra thought Grimmjow was taking too long to answer so he pulled him down to face and kissed him; slipping his tongue without any hesitation. Grimmjow groaned into Ulquiorra's mouth, he didn't know Ulquiorra could be so needy. Ulquiorra rolled them over so that he was on top; He took off his shirt, and bent over to suck and nip at Grimmjow's neck.

He pulled back suddenly; "Grimmjow i…i want", Ulquiorra started his sentence but Grimmjow got up and picked Ulquiorra up off the floor.

Ulquiorra instantly wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist…"Head to the bathroom", Ulquiorra said.

Minutes later there where in the shower the hot water running down their bodies; cleaning off all the flour and chocolate mix from their previous morning food fight.

Ulquiorra had his back against the wall in the shower with his legs around Grimmjow's waist. And Grimmjow was preparing him for something much bigger.

"Ah, Grimmjow there", Ulquiorra moaned out. Grimmjow finger brushed against the bundle of nerves again, making Ulquiorra moan out in pleasure.

"Hmm, Ulqi tell me watcha want", Grimmjow asked teasingly, taking his finger out and shoving it back in. He loved to see Ulquiorra like this, his face flushed, his back arching up with every touch; and seeing the smaller one moan was just turning Grimmjow on further.

"G…Grimmjow, I want", Ulquiorra said, he couldn't even from a correct sentence because he was into much pleasure it felt so good. He wanted this for a long time now.

"Come on Ulqi, I can't do anything if you're not going to tell me", Grimmjow said… he took his fingers out and positioned his hard member by Ulquiorra's entrance teasingly.

Ulquiorra was going to explode from all this damn teasing…."Grimmjow, hurry up", Ulquiorra said, his eyes opened just a bit.

Grimmjow saw this, those emerald eyes were filled with complete lust and want. Okay Grimmjow had his fun; in one swift movement he was inside of Ulquiorra.

"Ah, shit", Ulquiorra moaned he closed his eyes; this was amazing, he didn't know how many times he fantasizes about this moment right now.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra he could tell that he was enjoying this as much as he was. He loved the look on Ulquiorra face, his hair matted to his beautiful face, his lips parted. He inched closer to those parted lips and kissed him; his tongue exploring Ulquiorra sweet mouth; all the while thrusting into him and fast pace but not as hard.

"AH, Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said into his mouth, he grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"H…Harder", Ulquiorra moaned out.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and did what he was told, he grabbed Ulquiorra's neglected member in hand. He started to pump it in time with his thrust, he could feel Ulquiorra body tense up… yep he's about to come Grimmjow thought.

"Ahhhh, Grimmjow", Ulquiorra cried out as he rid out his orgasm. His body hunched over Grimmjow's shoulder, his breaths coming short.

Grimmjow on the other was just now coming inside of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra arched his back again, before leaning back on the wall again.

Grimmjow pulled out, making Ulquiorra remove his legs from Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra, he looked adorable with his hair wet and his face all read like that.

He pulled Ulquiorra into a hug "I love you", Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck "I love you to".

"You smell like chocolate still", Grimmjow said as he broke the hug and patted his head.

"Wouldn't have to if you hadn't threw flour in my face", Ulquiorra as he put shampoo on his head.

"I know, and im sorry, I'll make it up to you", Grimmjow said, as he got out the shower.

"And how are you going to do that", Ulquiorra asked as he washing his hair out.

"By taking you out on a date", Grimmjow said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Heard that there a fair around the corner, but we can go only if you want to", Grimmjow asked hopefully.

"Sure why not", Ulquiorra said as he got out. "When can we go", he asked as he reached for a towel

"Right now, well after we put some clothes on", Grimmjow said.

"Okay"

"Oh and do you like rollercoaster", Grimmjow asked.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at how big and scared his eyes looked…yep this is going to be fun.

**Ulquiorra is scared of rollercoaster so the next chapter should be pretty funny ;D**

**BUT ANYWAYSSSSSS REVIEW YOU GUY **

**THANK YOU **

**AnimeFreak1306 for reviewing**

**And there's a lot of other people but I don't know there penname so um yah thanks guys =D appreciate a lot**


	6. Chapter 6

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow pulled up to the fair; this is going to be a lot of fun Grimmjow thought to himself.

They walked hand in hand to the ticket booth; after they got their tickets Grimmjow yanked Ulquiorra straight to the rollercoasters.

Ulquiorra looked up at the death ride…

"Grimmjow im am not getting on that", Ulquiorra said still looking up at the death trap. He was not fond of riding anything fast and that goes upside down.

Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who was pouting.

"Ya not getting me with your pout, and you could at least try it…please", Grimmjow said giving him the puppy dog look.

Ulquiorra just sighed, he really didn't want to get on the thing, but he would do it for Grimmjow.

"Fine, but I want ice cream afterwards", Ulquiorra said.

As they sat down in the little car, Ulquiorra prayed to god that he wouldn't die on this thing. When they were all strapped in, it started move. Ulquiorra instantly grabbed Grimmjow's arm tightly, he was not going to like this.

Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra; maybe it was a bad idea to bring him on this thing but it was too late now.

A TERRIFIED SCREAM FROM ULQI AND A RIDE LATER

They finally got off the rollercoaster and Grimmjow was laughing the whole way to the exit gate. Ulquiorra on the other hand was gripping the rail so tightly that Grimmjow thought it would break.

Once they were off the steps Grimmjow asked…"Had fun", he asked.

Ulquiorra answered by throwing up in the nearest trash can…there goes his breakfast. Grimmjow immediately stopped laughing and went over to his lover who was sitting down on a bench.

"Im not getting back on that thing again", Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Im Sorry, come on let's get ice cream", Grimmjow said, helping Ulquiorra to his feet.

They walked over to the little food court that they set up, and got 2 chocolate ice cream cones. Grimmjow watched in amazement in how fast Ulquiorra ate his ice cream, I mean he knew that Ulquiorra loved chocolate but this is on a whole nother level.

"Ya want mine to", Grimmjow asked holding out his ice cream.

Ulquiorra licking his lips asked "Are you sure",

"Ya take it", Grimmjow said with a smile as he gave his ice cream to Ulquiorra.

This is what Ulquiorra loved about Grimmjow, he could be a cocky bastard sometimes but he was always nice. Ulquiorra smile to himself;

Grimmjow saw this and was wondering why he was smiling about;

"Watcha smiling for", he asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"You can be really sweet ya know", Ulquiorra said as he threw away the empty cone.

Grimmjow just blushed and looked away not knowing what to say, he looked over and spotted a haunted hay ride.

"Ulquiorra you're not scared of haunted hay rides are ya", Grimmjow asked.

"No why", Ulquiorra said looking up to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pointed over to the haunted house,"Wanna get on", he asked

"Sure", Ulquiorra said as he followed Grimmjow towards the haunted hay ride; but he stopped when he saw a flash of orange. "What's wrong", Grimmjow asked

"Uh nothing", Ulquiorra said as they both walked he hay ride.

Surprisingly there was nobody on there but them, but Ulquiorra kept seeing flashes of orange; something must be wrong with me he thought to himself.

ORANGE

Ichigo first saw those two when they got off the rollercoaster; and he also saw how Ulquiorra threw up, which he laughed at. Then they headed to the haunted hay ride…this is a perfect chance to Grimmjow back.

"Renji, you got the ropes right", Ichigo asked.

They were behind a tree preparing for the ambush that they were going to do; but Renji was here to keep Ulquiorra from interfering.

Renji pointed the flashlight to the ropes he hands in his hands. "Yep sure do', he answered

"Alright let's do this", Ichigo said as he saw the tractor appear.

BACK TO U&G

"Grimmjow, its getting dark how long is this ride", Ulquiorra asked, he was getting bored with this childish ride…honestly you called this scary.

"How the hell should I know, this was a waist of 8 tickets I know that", Grimmjow said looking back at the trail they just came from.

And in that moment Ulquiorra saw a flash of orange again, and then he was on the ground with ropes around his wrists. That's all he remembered before he was hit in the back of the head and blacked out.

Ichigo took this chance to hop on the back, scaring Grimmjow half to death.

"What the hell ya doing here carrot top", Grimmjow asked clearly pissed off

"Thought I just ya know hop on", Ichigo said nonchalantly

"Tch, whatever Ulqui—what the hell Ulquiorra was gone **(A/N yes Grimmjow's that dense; all that noise that Renji made kidnapping Ulquiorra and he didn't here…oh Grimmy) **He looked back over at Ichigo who had a smirk on his face, "Looking for somebody Grimmjow", he asked.

Grimmjow took a fistful of Ichigo's shirt and slammed him down on the cart…

"Where the hell is Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I came here for you", Ichigo said seductively he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him closer. Ichigo had a plan, he was going to kiss Grimmjow and give him the pill he had under his tongue (Aphrodisiac).

"The fuck, don't fucking play wit- Grimmjow was interrupted by Ichigo shoving his tongue down his throat.

Did h just swallow something…Grimmjow pushed Ichigo off of him..."What the hell is your problem ya—Grimmjow stopped mid-sentence.

"Hmm, what's wrong Grimmjow, feeling a little hot", Ichigo asked. He watched as Grimmjow slowly started lose consciousness, when he did Ichigo picked him up and head back to his car.

While he was walking back Renji showed up and asked what he wanted to do with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo thought about it for a while, and then an idea popped into his head…yes that would work perfectly het thought to himself.

"Bring him to my car", was all he said he kept walking.

Once they were all to the car, Renji shove Ulquiorra's limp body to the back seat. While Ichigo put Grimmjow in the front, he had some plan with these 2.

"Thanks for the help Renji", Ichigo said as he sped away to his house. Oh how he had a lot of things planned for the 2.

So many new toys to try out… Ichigo thought as he started to laugh.

**Well here ya go, poor Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Wonder what's going to happen? What should I make Ichigo do? Should he torture Grimmjow and Ulquiorra or just Grimmjow? Tell me what you think. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ulquiorra woke up on a bed, why was he on a bed. He tried to move his arm's but there were handcuffed to the bedposts. What the hell is going on where is Grimmjow, he heard somebody come in.

"Ichigo", Ulquiorra asked, trying to focus his eyes.

"Sup, I brought somebody for ya", Ichigo said as he said this Renji walked in with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Can I have him now", Renji asked stepping into the room.

"Hold on I got to give him the pill first", Ichigo said, he pulled a white pill out his pocket.

"You are not giving me an—Ichigo shoved the pill down his throat.

Ulquiorra let out strangle cough before catching his breath…"Where the hell is Grimmjow", Ulquiorra asked. He needed to get out of here; ichigo is crossing the line with this craziness.

"My, my, Ulqi your very feisty hmm", Ichigo said. Hearing Grimmjow nickname for him made his stomach turn.

Ichigo reached over and ripped his shirt off with a knife he had in his hands, then he started to take his pants off, then his boxers.

Ulquiorra was completely exposed and for some reason he didn't care, although he did care about how hot he was; his face was flushed, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he was fully erected. The only thing he needed right now was to be relieved.

"Here ya go Renji, you can have your fun now", Ichigo said as he walked out the door.

Renji walked up to Ulquiorra and pounced on top of him…Ulquiorra knew this was wrong but he couldn't help but moan when Renji sucked him off, or when his tongue was in his mouth, or even when Renji entered him without preparing him, or when Renji was the one coming inside of him….All he was thinking about was relieving his overheated body.

IN ICHIGO'S ROOM

Ichigo thought about it for a moment Grimmjow was tied up on the bed with a blind fold on and a gag in his mouth.

He was going to tease and fuck Grimmjow into oblivion, but when he was walking back from the Renji's room another planned formed into his mind. What if he got Grimmjow to watch what happened between those two and gets him and Ulquiorra to break up…Perfect. Time to change his attitude;

He walked over to the bed and took the gag out of Grimmjow's mouth.

"You fucking bastard take these damn ropes off me, im going to fuckin kill you", Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow, chill the hell out okay I was put up to this", Ichigo lied, knowing how dense Grimmjow was he could get away this if he wanted.

"You were put up to this"? Grimmjow asked he stopped struggling

"Yah, people was saying things about Ulquiorra, that he would open his legs for anybody", Ichigo said picking his words right.

"What"? Grimmjow said incredulous…"I don't believe it", he said simply. Ulquiorra would never do that…would he?

"Do you want to see", Ichigo asked, he reached over and took the blindfold off and untied his wrists.

Grimmjow still thinking that Ichigo is lying followed Ichigo down the stairs; they went into the control room. "Okay, are sure ya want to see", Ichigo asked again but he knew full well that Grimmjow wanted to see it.

"Just show the stupid thing", Grimmjow said still not believing him.

Grimmjow stared intently at the screen in front of him…there's no way Ulquiorra …he wouldn't but he was. Ulquiorra was getting fucked by Renji and he was enjoying it, I mean he was a writhing mess…he was even moaning. Then the screen went blank, "That's it, im sorry Grimmjow I just thought you should know", Ichigo said with a sad look on his face. But on the inside he was jumping for joy, everything was going as plan.

Grimmjow ran out the room and went straight to the room he saw his lover having sex with somebody other than him. Renji was gone but Ulquiorra was there passed out completely and covered in cum.

He growled in his throat, he went over to his body and threw him over his shoulder; he passed Ichigo on the way and didn't say another thing to him. He walked out the door, and headed back to the fair to get his car.

AT THE HOUSE

It was Sunday morning and Ulquiorra's head felt like it could split in two, he felt sticky and dirty…just disgusting. He couldn't remember what happened yesterday, he knew that went to a fair then a hay ride and after that he couldn't remember anything else.

He looked over to see an empty space where Grimmjow SHOULD be but he wasn't…must be down stairs he thought.

Ulquiorra got up and took a shower, after that he remembered what else happened yesterday; he was on a bed and Ichigo and Renji was there, that's all he knew for now. He shrugged it off as he walked into the living room where Grimmjow was sleeping.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said walking over to him he stopped when Grimmjow sat up on the couch to glare at him.

"Is something wrong", Ulquiorra asked confusing written on his face.

Grimmjow got up and towered over Ulquiorra "What wrong, you go and get fucked by somebody you don't even know AND YOU ASK ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG", Grimmjow yells.

Ulquiorra took a step back… "What are you talking about", Ulquiorra said, he was not understanding what Grimmjow's problem was. "And who did what with me", he asked again.

"Doesn't fucking play dumb with me Ulquiorra you know exactly what the hell im talking about", Grimmjow yelled again. He was so mad at Ulquiorra right now, and for him to lie and say he doesn't know what he talking about; it just pissed him off even more.

"Grimmjow what the hell are you talking about", Ulquiorra yelled, he didn't have a clue.

Grimmjow just smirked he was on the verge of punching Ulquiorra straight in the face.

"Ulquiorra, let me ask you something…do you let anybody fuck you"? He asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"W…What no what kind of question is that", Ulquiorra said.

"Your such a liar, because you definitely let Renji fuck you yesterday", Grimmjow hissed.

"W…What-then he remembered at the house Ichigo gave him a pill and then Renji…pure shock was written across Ulquiorra's features.

"G…Grimmjow i-"SAVE IT", Grimmjow said interrupting "Ichigo told me everything I needed to know", he said.

"Wait a minute, you're going to believe Ichigo over me", Ulquiorra yelled "Do you even know what REALLY happened", he said again.

"I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED", Grimmjow shrieked

Ulquiorra was going to say something but the words that Grimmjow said made him shut his mouth immediately.

"Right now, looking at your face just makes me sick to my stomach", he said. He went upstairs and got his already packed suitcase.

"Im done", Grimmjow said as he walked to the door.

"W…Wait Grimmjow, you don't understand Ichigo gave me a p-"I don't want to too hear it, im leaving "was all he said. He opened the door and walked out…leaving Ulquiorra in the house by himself.

The last thing Ulquiorra saw was Grimmjow's scowling face; but he didn't see was a tear running down Grimmjow's face as he closed it.

Ulquiorra stared at the door; he walked backwards towards the couch until the back of his legs hit it and he sat there, curled up into a ball he would of cry but the tears just wouldn't come out. So he sat there all day just like that; trying to figure out how the hell this happened.

**Im lost for words on this chapter so uhhh ~sniffles~ yah Review PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow sat down in his regular seat and sighed catching his sister's attention,

"Grimmjow, what wrong, ya been like that since you barged in at Tia's house Sunday", Nel said. I mean honestly he just waltzed right in with his suitcase not saying anything to anybody. Tia didn't mind, but Nel was itching to ask what was wrong with him.

Grimmjow just looked at her and turned his head the other way, completely ignoring her and the question. Which pissed off Nel,"Hey I'm talking to you", Nel shouted as she sat down next to his brother.

"Nel, leave me alone", Grimmjow growled, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now.

"Grimmjow", she said seriously, Nel knew how hard headed Grimmjow could be but she was starting to worry about him.

Grimmjow turned his head to Nel; Nel looked at Grimmjow's face. it looked like he was crying.

"What wrong with you, and you better answer me", she said in a serious tone.

"Nothing happened so leave me the fuck alone Nel", Grimmjow said as the bell rung;

Grimmjow got out of his seat, but Nel pulled him back down. "Grimmjow you're going to tell me what's going on, you have been sulking around school all day, so what is wrong", Nel said as she stared down at her brother. When he didn't answer she started to guess.

"Did something happen with mom", she asked.

"No", Grimmjow said

"Something with dad",

"No", he said with an irritated expression.

"Is it Ulquiorra", Nel asked, "He isn't here today and that's not like him, so did something happen between you two.

Grimmjow's expression completely changed when she mentioned Ulquiorra's name, the things that happened Saturday night replayed in his mind. What he remembered most was the video…that damn video was all he could think about when he thought about Ulquiorra.

Nel saw how Grimmjow's face twisted into anger and disgust…what the hell happened between the two.

"So something did happen", Nel said curiously.

Grimmjow started to get up, "It's none of your damn business Nel, now leave me alone", Grimmjow said. He started to walk to the door when he ran into Ichigo.

"Sup Grimmjow wanna get some lunch", he asked with smile. Nel looked over at the two, something about Ichigo's smile was wrong; something was up and she knew it but she knew those two won't tell her anything. Then she thought about it, maybe Ulquiorra would tell her.

"Sure", Grimmjow said as they both walked out the door and headed to the roof.

It was settled after school she would go to Ulquiorra's house and try to figure out what happened between them.

AT ULQI'S HOUSE

Ulquiorra was lying on the couch (still) facing the back of the couch. He didn't know how long he's been there but he knew he wasn't going to school. It was about 5:30 now and he didn't move an inch sense Grimmjow left he was to shocked at what had happened yesterday, he wondered why…why would Ichigo do something like that to go so far to…to-his train of thought was cut off by a knock at the door.

Who would be here to talk to him other than Grimmjow, then the person just opened the door and for some reason Ulquiorra could care less and he did.

Nel walked into the house at she was surprised how everything was out of place; like the kitchen wasn't clean, she peeked into Ulquiorra's room which was a mess…where was Ulquiorra anyway. She went back out into the living room where she found Ulquiorra laying there on the couch. Was this him? Really she couldn't believe, knowing Ulquiorra he hated clutter and messes so what the hell was going on?

"Ulquiorra", Nel said gently as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

Ulquiorra heard Nel's voice, why was she even here; He was pretty sure that Grimmjow told her about what happened.

He felt a hand on his back and started rubbing, "Ulquiorra we need to talk", she said

Ulquiorra turned over and sat up to look up at Nel;

Nel on the other was shocked on how terrible Ulquiorra looked; his clothes looked dirty, his hair was sticking up in every angle, and his face was completely off, he has bags under his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they weren't the pretty shining emerald eyes that Nel knew; they were lifeless, sad, and pained. What happened to him she thought to herself?

"Ulquiorra what happened with you and Grimmjow", Nel asked softly

Ulquiorra looked up and the sound of his name, Nel looked back into those green eyes; which started to fill with tears.

Now Nel knew something must have happened if it made Ulquiorra cry, she can't even remember the last time she saw him cry.

"It's okay Ulqi calm down", Nel said bringing him into a hug; she couldn't believe how Ulquiorra was here crying into her chest right now.

Ulquiorra didn't know why it took him so long to let out his tears, but for some reason when Nel came and mention Grimmjow's name he completely broke.

He finally stopped crying, he pulled out the embrace and wiped his face; "Are you okay now", Nel asked him softly.

"I…Im fine", Ulquiorra said he looked to the ground he couldn't stand to look at Nel's innocent face he just couldn't.

"Ulqi, can you tell me what happened", she asked

"You, mean you don't know", Ulquiorra looking up surprised; so Grimmjow didn't tell her about it.

"No, I tried to ask Grimmjow but he won't tell me anything", Nel said... 'So could you please explain to me what happened", she asked impatiently.

As much as Ulquiorra didn't want to tell her what happened, he didn't have a choice so he told her what happened; As Ulquiorra was telling the story the tears started to fill in his eyes again all the things that happened that Saturday was swarming around in his head and he couldn't take it.

Nel sat there lost for words, so Grimmjow just left him….because of, ichigo. She knew something was wrong him; she never liked ichigo in the first place.

"Ulquiorra it'll be okay, I'll talk to Grimmjow so don't worry", Nel said, she looked at the time she'd been here for about 2 hours now.

"Will you be okay", Nel asked wiping the remaining tears off Ulquiorra's face.

"I…I'll be fine", he said.

Nel started to get up and head to the door…"Are you going to school tomorrow", she asked as she opened the door.

Ulquiorra shook his head yes before laying back down on the couch, and with that Nel walked back to Tia's house to give Grimmjow a piece of her mind.

TIA'S HOUSE

"GRIMMJOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW", Nel screamed she was blazing with anger by the time she got there.

Tia looked up from her book, sensing a fight she walked up to her room. Grimmjow passed her on the way down and he heard her say good luck.

Good luck Grimmjow thought to himself what does he need that for, but when he saw how pissed off Nel looked he just might need that luck.

"I can't believe you", Nel said walking up to him while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What did I do", Grimmjow said confusion marking his face,

"Did you know where I went today", she asked in a calm tone

'The fuck should I know", Grimmjow said he really didn't care where his sister went, it's not his job to track her everywhere.

"I went to go see Ulquiorra", Nel said; she saw Grimmjow open his mouth to say something but she cut him off with her words.

"I can't believe you would take Ichigo's word for it than Ulquiorra's", "Do you honestly think Ulquiorra would do something like that, do you even know how much he loves you Grimmjow", she continued

"And he is so upset right now I can't even explain how hurt he looked when I walked into to that house", Nel.

"Oh and speaking of the house; it is a mess, and since when does Ulquiorra like messes huh, never", she said.

"That's how upset he is right now, Grimmjow do you even know what happened that day _exactly_?

Grimmjow finally got a chance to talk…"Yes I know what happened", Grimmjow said

"No, No you don't, did you know Ulquiorra was forced to have sex like that, did you know that", Nel shouted…"Did you know that Ichigo gave him a pill before it happened, did you know that", she continued.

Grimmjow was shocked a pill? "Yes a pill", Nel said

"But of course you didn't because YOU always jump to conclusion, and now Ulquiorra is home heartbroken…he doesn't deserve that at all", she said

Nel started walking towards the step's but turned around to say one more thing…"I can't tell you how disappointed I am, really", and with that she went upstairs to room.

Grimmjow just stood there he was frozen to the spot, was it true though. Did Ichigo give him a pill before all of that, he didn't know who to believe? He needed to go talk to Ichigo; he needed to figure out what the hell happened that night.

Was it a mistake to break up with Ulquiorra like that, I mean he did jump to conclusions but that video looked to real…he needed the answer and he needed them now.

He walked out the house and went to his car; it started up and headed towards Ichigo house.

Grimmjow knocked on the door twice; he started to tap his foot. The more he thought about it he was getting more nervous what if Ichigo did give Ulquiorra a pill. Somebody opened the door…"Sup Grimmjow", Ichigo said I with a smile.

"We need to talk, now", Grimmjow said with a frown.

Ichigo walked out the house and closed the door behind him "What's up", he asked.

"That night, did you give Ulquiorra anything", Grimmjow asked his voice filled with anger.

Ichigo averted his eyes to the ground, now was not the time to be asking about that; he was just going to make his move tomorrow, why does he care about that freak anyway.

"Why do you care"? Ichigo asked slight annoyance in his voice.

"Ichigo answer my damn question", Grimmjow said he was getting impatient, something was up with ichigo and he could tell by the way looked.

Ichigo kept his gaze to the ground not wanting to answer any of Grimmjow's questions about what happened that night.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his shirt and slammed into the door,

"Ichigo did. You. Give. Ulquiorra. Anything." Grimmjow shouted into his face…"And you better answer me", he growled.

"Okay, okay", Ichigo yelled, he took a breath and told the truth about what happened that night.

Grimmjow stood there and listened to what ichigo said…and when he finished Grimmjow punch right in the face.

He walked off the steps and headed back to his car, he needed to go see Ulquiorra he needed to apologize.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra was sitting on his couch thinking about what happened, even if Nel talked to Grimmjow he was pretty sure he won't come back apologizing to him. Grimmjow wasn't the type to apologize so easily.

Then an idea popped into his what if he just ran away, just took off without a trace leaving everything behind him. He wouldn't have to deal with people calling him a freak or sitting here in this house along all the time. He could get away from the drama; get away from it all….everything.

It was settled he was leaving he didn't know where he was going but he was leaving this house, leaving this old life that he could care less about.

He got up and went to his room and grabbed a bag and put as much clothes in it as possible. He grabbed his wallet, good he still had his dads credit card; he looked around the room to make he didn't leave anything, his drifted to a picture frame of him and Grimmjow. Grimmjow's arm was around Ulquiorra's shoulder with a huge smile, and Ulquiorra was smiling to but a small one. He walked over to it; picked it up and threw across the room; it shattered to a million pieces. With that he walked out the room and to his door.

OUTSIDE HIS HOUSE

Grimmjow pulled up to Ulquiorra's house, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. He got out the car and walked up to the porch he lifted his fist to knock but the door swung opened.

Ulquiorra opened his door and ran right into Grimmjow he looked up. Why was he here? Ulquiorra tried really hard not to break down and cry in front of him, so he kept himself composed.

"Why are you here"? Ulquiorra asked not looking up to Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, why did he have a bag it looked like he was going somewhere.

"Going somewhere", Grimmjow asked

"That doesn't concern you", Ulquiorra said he looked up to see Grimmjow's face, it looked like he's been crying.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said sternly

"Get out my way", Ulquiorra said, he tried to push Grimmjow out the way but Grimmjow pushed him back into the house, he closed the door behind him.

"Grimmjow, get out", Ulquiorra said.

"Not until you tell me where you're going", Grimmjow yelled, he saw Ulquiorra wince; Danmit he didn't come here to yell at him he came to say he was sorry.

Ulquiorra backed up from Grimmjow; he was starting to break his composure faltering. Just when he found a way out, Grimmjow comes barging in back into his life again. He dumped him then turns around and he ends up back in the house.

"G…Grimmjow get out", Ulquiorra said his voice wavering

"Would ya just listen to me for a minute", Grimmjow started.

"Why should I, you never gave me a chance to talk, you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell you the truth that night", Ulquiorra yelled back, the tears pouring from his eyes. "You accused me of something that I didn't have control over, you dump me and then expect me to just sit here and listen", he shouted.

"Ulqi, look-"NO", Ulquiorra shouted "Do you have any idea how I felt that night", he took a step towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shook his head no, "That's right because YOU were too busy yelling at me, for something that I didn't mean to happen", Ulquiorra said…

Grimmjow felt like he was going to cry, everything that came out of Ulquiorra's mouth was true. He didn't give him a chance to explain himself and he was sorry so sorry.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra into a hug, he buried his face into Ulquiorra's messed up hair. Ulquiorra struggled against him, telling him to get off but he stopped when he felt something wet dripping from his hair. Was Grimmjow…crying?

"I…Im sorry, okay im sorry", he whispered into his hair…"I am so sorry".

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said; Ulquiorra felt all the anger vanish when Grimmjow spoke those words, he said he was sorry and Ulquiorra believed him.

Grimmjow pulled out of the hug, Ulquiorra reached out and wiped the tears off of Grimmjow's face. He laid his head on his chest, "I'm sorry to", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow looked down and him "What are you sorry for", he asked.

"Before you came here, I was going to leave", Ulquiorra confessed.

"Leave", Grimmjow said moving back making Ulquiorra look up at him; "and go where", he asked.

"I didn't know really, I was just mad and-Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra by the shoulder -causing him to drop his bag- and kissed him a softly they pulled apart and Grimmjow laid his head against Ulquiorra's.

"Please don't leave me, im sorry Ulquiorra I really am", Grimmjow said. "I know how bad I messed and I just-Ulquiorra lifted his chin so he was kissing Grimmjow fully on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise, and I forgive you", Ulquiorra said staring intently into those blue eyes.

Grimmjow was too happy he smiled and then kissed Ulquiorra again…"I love you"', he said as they pulled apart.

Ulquiorra was going to say he loves him to but there was a knock at the door. Ulquiorra walked around Grimmjow and opened the door.

"Sup Ulqi", Ichigo said

"Ichigo"? Grimmjow said coming up behind Ulquiorra "What the hell ya want", he asked

Ichigo gave him simple answer "You of course, ya know when he came to my house to ask all those questions, I thought about something", he continued "Everything that came out your mouth was about him", ichigo said as he pointed at Ulquiorra.

"And what of it", Grimmjow said; he notice that Ichigo was swaying on his feet….was he drunk?

"W…Well if we get rid of him, then we can be together right"? Ichigo stuttered.

"Get rid of me"? Ulquiorra said as he looked back at Grimmjow.

Ichigo took this chance and pulled out his pocket knife, he grabbed Ulquiorra around the neck with his arm; he held up the knife to his neck.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow shouted he started to move but Ichigo yelled out "Move and I'll cut him", he said.

"Ichigo what the fuck is your problem", Grimmjow said calmly

"See Grimmjow my problem here is this person im holding right now, he in my way to get to you, don't you understand", Ichigo said innocently. He lowered the knife to Ulquiorra's stomach putting pressure on it…"Ichigo stop", Grimmjow said firmly,

"Stop what, if he's gone then we can be together", Ichigo said as he put more pressure on the knife; drawing blood.

"I…Ichigo let go of me", Ulquiorra said as he looked at Ichigo from the corner of his; he felt the knife go further into his stomach and he cried out. If he didn't do anything Ichigo just might kill him for real.

He looked over at Grimmjow who inching his way towards Ichigo who didn't notice…"Come on Ichigo just let him go", Grimmjow tried as he inched closer.

"No, I can't he has to disappear don't you understand", Ichigo said he pulled the knife and raised it just a little before plunging back down into Ulquiorra's side.

Ulquiorra screamed out in pain; Grimmjow ran over and knocked Ichigo over who let go of Ulquiorra in the process, his body falling to the side with a thud.

"I'll fucking kill you", Grimmjow yelled

Ichigo got and tried to run but Grimmjow caught him by his feet and he fell. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's head and banged it against the floor, when he did he was out cold. "Fucker", Grimmjow growled.

"G….Gri….immjow"…

Grimmjow whipped his head around to Ulquiorra who was lying down in a puddle of his own blood.

"Ulquiorra, hang on", Grimmjow said as he walked over he got on his to look Ulquiorra over; it was bad the pocket knife was still in his stomach…he needed to pull it out.

"Ulqi, i gotta pull the knife out okay", Grimmjow said, Ulquiorra simply closed his eyes and nodded;

Grimmjow grabbed the handle and pulled; he stopped when Ulquiorra screamed out…"I know it hurts", Grimmjow said as he pulled again but faster, it came out leaving his hand covered in his lovers blood.

He looked over at Ulquiorra took make sure he was okay but had his eyes closed.

"Ulquiorra"? Grimmjow asked "Come on get up", he said. Tears started to well up in his eyes one falling to Ulquiorra's pale face.

MEANWHILE

Nel and Tia where driving from Ichigo's house and they were on their way to Ulquiorra's house. She felt like something was wrong, like she needed to be over there. Also she wanted to talk to Grimmjow about how she yelled at him, I mean she didn't mean to but she was mad.

They pulled up to the house and Nel gasped….there where police and ambulance everywhere

"What the hell", Nel said


	9. Chapter 9

"What the Hell", Nel said. As soon as the car stopped Nel got out and ran towards the house, she looked frantically around for Grimmjow.

She spotted him sitting down on the step with his head in his hands. She ran over to him…

"Grimmjow what happened", Nel asked Grimmjow looked up tears pouring from his eyes, Nel grabbed his shoulder and shook it…"Grimmjow tell me what the hell is going on"…"Why are the police and ambulance's here, talk to me", Nel said

Grimmjow lifted his head up to look Nel in the eyes…"He stabbed him", he said, another tear rolling down his cheek.

"What"? Nel asked…"Who stabbed who Grimmjow", Nel said calmly; but she was far from being calm, her brother was sitting here crying (which he normally doesn't) and nobody knew where Ulquiorra was at.

"I…Ichigo, he stabbed Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said quietly

"WHAT"? Nel exclaimed…"Stabbed", she said

"Yes stabbed, he in one of those ambulance", Grimmjow said…"There was so much blood Nel"; he said his voice barely a whisper.

"W…Where's Ichigo then"? Nel asked as she looked around.

"Police took him", was all Grimmjow said he put his face back down in his hands.

"S…So is Ulquiorra…still alive", Nel asked cautiously.

Grimmjow lifted his head "I….I don't know", he said honestly…"I could've stopped it, but…I couldn't", he said.

"Grimmjow don't you _dare_ thinks this was your fault", Nel said…"Don't you _dare". _She said again.

But Grimmjow couldn't help but think it was his fault…he couldn't help but blame himself on this. It all started on that night, if he would've just listened to Ulquiorra that day, this would've never happened.

Nel saw Grimmjow was thinking about what happened this past weekend. She hated seeing him like this, so sad, broken, and weak it didn't fit him at all. She was going to say something but a nurse came over.

"Are you Grimmjow", she asked. Grimmjow lifted his head at the mention of his name,

"Yah that's me", he said as he wiped the tears from his face.

The nurse gave him reassuring smile…"Your friend will be okay, just a little bit of stitches on the side but that's all", she said.

Grimmjow sighed he was happy that Ulquiorra was okay…"However", the nurse cut in, "He staying at the hospital because of blood loss", she said.

"Thanks a lot", Nel said with a smile, she watched as the nurse walked back to the ambulance.

Grimmjow watched as the police and ambulance drove off, "You going to be okay", Nel asked.

Grimmjow shook his head yes, Tia walked up and asked if everything was okay.

"Yah its fine, but im sleepy so can we all just go home", she said yawning.

Grimmjow stood and walked to his car…."Where are you going", Nel asked

"To the hospital", was all he said before driving off.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ulquiorra was laying down he opened his eyes when someone walked in the room. He sat up to see who it was.

"Sup", Grimmjow said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here", Ulquiorra asked; I mean after all that happened he was surprised Grimmjow wasn't somewhere sleeping it off.

"What, I can't visit my boyfriend after he almost go killed", Grimmjow said.

"Sorry", Ulquiorra said;

Grimmjow sat down on the side of the bed and took Ulquiorra's hand in his. Ulquiorra just stared at Grimmjow, what wrong with him, he thought to himself.

"Grimmjow"? Ulquiorra asked, "You okay". Ulquiorra felt something wet on his hand…a tear? Was he crying again?

"Im sorry Ulquiorra, I know I said it already but I am so sorry", Grimmjow said; tears rolling down his face. "I…If I would've just listened to you—Ulquiorra stopped Grimmjow's babbling with a kiss on the lips. Grimmjow realizing what was going on kissed him back, he lifted Ulquiorra up into his lap; Deeping the kiss, Ulquiorra pulled back and looked at Grimmjow in the eye.

"You don't have to be sorry", Ulquiorra said as he wiped a tear from Grimmjow face. Ulquiorra smiled;

"Watcha ya smiling for", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra just chuckled…"I never seen you cry so much in one night", he said with a smile.

Grimmjow blushed, once he thought about it he did cry a lot throughout this whole mess.

"I….It not my fault that I care about you", Grimmjow said looking away his face red.

Ulquiorra grabbed his chin and made him look into his emerald eyes. "And I'm glad that you do", Ulquiorra said. He reached up and kissed Grimmjow on the lips again but with more passion; his tongue sneaking his way into Grimmjow's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Ulquiorra groaned when Grimmjow's member started to get hard. As much as Grimmjow loved hearing those sweet noises from Ulquiorra he needed to get his rest.

"U….Ulquiorra stop", Grimmjow said; he moved Ulquiorra off his lap and onto the bed.

"Why", Ulquiorra whined, Ulquiorra knew he was stabbed a couple of hours ago but seeing Grimmjow here with was just turning him on…a lot.

"What do you mean why, you need your rest', Grimmjow said; he was surprised to see even Ulquiorra whine for him…he must really want to do it, Grimmjow thought to himself.

Ulquiorra pouted; rest he was fine; I mean his side hurt a little but he will be okay.

"Ulqi im not falling for that", Grimmjow said with a smirk. "Now go to sleep the nurse said you can be discharged tomorrow okay", he said. He got off the bed but Ulquiorra grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"So we can finish this later right", Ulquiorra said seductively, Grimmjow just chuckled "Such a tease, and yah we will defiantly "Grimmjow said and with that he got up and walked out.

TUES MORNING

Grimmjow came and got Ulquiorra from the hospital, he looked fine to Grimmjow except that the fact that he was so needy all of sudden.

"So do you want to go to school we still got time, it's only 12", Grimmjow asked as approached the school.

"N…No I just want to get home", Ulquiorra said, his voice faltering. What was wrong with him, he was feeling hot…really hot. He can tell Grimmjow was staring at him; Danmit we need to get home and fast before I lose control.

Grimmjow was at a stop light, he turned to look at Ulquiorra his face was flushed and his eyes where unfocused.

"Ulquiorra you okay ya look sick", Grimmjow said. He reached a hand over and touched Ulquiorra cheek, which made him moan. Grimmjow pulled his hand back…"A….Are you on something Ulqi", Grimmjow asked.

"N…No well I don't think so, I mean the nurse gave me these pill to take", Ulquiorra said.

"Let me see them", Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra handed the pills over to Grimmjow; he read the label…"U…Ulquiorra this is Aphrodisiac pills", Grimmjow said; Why the hell would the nurse give him these...unless his other medicine got mixed up with this.

He looked over at Ulquiorra he was starting to unzip his pants. "H….Hey what the hell are you doing", Grimmjow asked; he started to drive (That was long red light XD).

"I…If you h…haven't notice im…Ulquiorra moaned when his pants came off, now he was working on his boxers.

Grimmjow was getting so turned on by this, but he needed to wait until they got to the house….at least. One more corner he thought, he look back over at Ulquiorra who pleasuring himself….shit if they didn't get home fast enough Grimmjow was going to lose it.

They finally rounded the corner and Grimmjow pulled up to the driveway. "Ulquiorra come on", Grimmjow said. He walked to the other side and picked Ulquiorra up bridal-style, he walked to the porch not even looking at the blood stain on the other side. He opened the door and as soon as he did Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist.

"Grimmjow", he moaned out. The friction with Grimmjow's shirt and his member was unbearable.

Grimmjow walked to the room with Ulquiorra kissing him his tongue swirling around his, he opened his door and fell to the bed.

"You're really hot right now huh", Grimmjow said with a smirk; he bended down to lick Ulquiorra's ear, he trailed his tongue down his pale neck, making Ulquiorra moan in pleasure.

"AH, Grimmjow s….stop teasing", Ulquiorra whined, "Can you just…

Grimmjow backed up looking at Ulquiorra, his shirt was off his skin red and hot, his eyes filled with lust. God he was going to ravish Ulquiorra's body; he started to take his shirt off and then his pants and boxers.

"Can I what Ulqi", Grimmjow said teasingly, he ran a finger down his chest than stopped at his nipple. He gave it a tug, "Ahhhh, Grimmjow", Ulquiorra moaned…."Just

"Just what Ulquiorra tell me", Grimmjow said, he rubbed his nipple in between his fingers.

All of a sudden Ulquiorra sat up and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder he whispered in his ear.

"Grimmjow if you don't fuck me right now, I swear to god-"Okay okay chill", Grimmjow said;

He was going to lay Ulquiorra down but he noticed the position they were in. He smirked; he aligned himself with Ulquiorra's entrance. He pushed Ulquiorra down until the head went through; the feeling was amazing to Ulquiorra it was like every touch was fire going through his whole body.

Grimmjow started up at a slow pace to make sure Ulquiorra was okay.

"Faster, Grimmjow", Ulquiorra moaned out he put his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Doing what his lover said Grimmjow went faster making Ulquiorra cry out in sheer pleasure. He pushed Ulquiorra back down on the bed, he moved a hand to his hip and the other to Ulquiorra erected member and started to pump it in times of his thrusts.

"G…Grimmjow…ahhhh im gonna", Ulquiorra's hand grabbed the sheets as he came onto Grimmjow stomach; with Grimmjow following right behind him.

A couple minutes later there where in bed snuggling against each other. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra waist; causing him to look back.

"I didn't know you could be so needy" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra frowned "You know good and well those were the pills that I took", he said with a blush.

"Yah I know', Grimmjow said as he kissed Ulquiorra's forehead, "Ya know a lot of stuff happened", Grimmjow said.

"Yah I guess, but it's over so don't worry about it", Ulquiorra said with a smile. Grimmjow looked down at his smiling face.

"God your so cute, when you smile", Grimmjow said teasingly. Ulquiorra just blushed…Grimmjow turned him over and kissed him. "I love you", he said quietly.

Ulquiorra looked back into those blue eyes…."I love you to", Ulquiorra said.

**~THE ENNND~ I know this a corny way to end it, but hey everyone loves a sex scene right? Cuz I do ;)**

**ANYWAYZZZ I plan on writing a new story but it probably won't be up till next week. Oh I got 2 topics in mind but I don't know which ones to choose. If you go to Deviant ART and look up Tyra267 and read the journal, comment and tell me which one you think I should write about =)**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
